


No Such Thing

by struggling_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, overweight reader, supportive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_writer/pseuds/struggling_writer
Summary: I know that there are quite a few plus size reader Loki fics out there, but I’m just gonna add this one to the list.The reader is feeling self-conscious about her weight, but Loki helps her feel better about herself.





	No Such Thing

“Loki… Why are you going out with me?” The god looked up from where he was reading on your shared bed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I am afraid I don’t understand.” You humphed and turned back to survey your reflection. You were wearing your favorite hoodie along with a pair of nike sport shorts - it was your only casual outfit that made you feel cute. Pulling up the hoodie, you traced your eyes along the plethora of stretch marks that had found their way into your stomach during puberty and gradual weight gain. Not that you’d ever been thin - Hell, you had been nine pounds when you were born - but every time you went to the doctor for your physical, you watched as your BMI steadily branched away from the average.

Replacing the fabric, you turned to Loki. “I mean, you could have anyone you could ever want, but you’re with me: a two hundred and fifty pound, four foot four girl. And I have small boobs. At least the plus size models have big boobs to balance out their stomachs.” You pouted and Loki marked his place before setting his novel aside. He got up from the bed and walked over to you, gently grabbing the hem of your sweatshirt and raising his eyebrows to ask for permission.

You nodded and Loki pulled the hoodie up and over your head, leaving you in just your bra and shorts. You turned your head away, but Loki guided your gaze back to the mirror. He dragged a cool finger lightly over your stretch marks, tickling you slightly. “Dove, I don’t know what you’re talking about. You say I can have anyone I want, but you pull away when I say that I want you. So technically, you lied, and you should never lie to the literal _god_ of lies.” He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight. “I don’t care what you look like. You could balloon up, or shrink down, and it would never change how I feel about you.”

You opened your mouth to argue, but Loki silenced you with a look. “I don’t approve of these thoughts, but if you want to lose weight, make sure you’re doing it for yourself. Never change yourself for someone else.” You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak without your voice cracking. “If you want to lose weight, I’ll be right there beside you with the exercise and dieting. I’m not saying you have to - anyone who tells you that you have to change a part of yourself is a dick - but if you want to, you won’t have to do it alone.”

“But I’m ugly. I’m fat and ugly.” Loki almost growled as he shook his head.

“Fat is just an adjective. Just like how you would describe someone as young or old, tall or short. The word doesn’t have negative connotations until you add them. And as for ugly? There’s no such thing.” He nuzzled his nose into your neck. “No such thing,” he whispered.

“Damn you, Loki.” He chuckled and kissed the trails a few rebellious tears had left. “I love you so much.” Loki twirled you around and placed his hands on your waist, kissing you deeply.

“I love you, too, Dove.” He kissed the tip of your nose, handing back your sweatshirt when you shivered, even though it was perfectly warm in the room. “Although, I wouldn’t put that back on.” You looked at him quizzically. “I’m taking you out tonight, so I would put on something a little nicer than an old hoodie from Oregon.” You looked down, failing to suppress your smile. Loki may act distant and brooding around the rest of the world, but in reality he was an optimistic softy who always knew exactly what to say. And you loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first one-shot, so please tell me what you thought! Also, I’d be willing to start writing some other one-shots if anyone wants to request something. I know I’m not the best author out there, but it’s just an option. Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
